


Falling for You

by faeriekenzie



Series: Serendipity | Billdip Oneshots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Mabel Pines, Minor Stanford Pines, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, The Mindscape, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriekenzie/pseuds/faeriekenzie
Summary: Bill Cipher is doing his best to deny the feelings he is having for Dipper. The way warmth spread through his body when he was with the human and so many more. One night while helping Dipper sleep he enters the mindscape only to find someone already there waiting to have a conversation with him. It makes him see that everyone else can see the two males getting closer and closer except for them. Once Dipper wakes up he slowly accepts the fact that he's slowly falling madly in love with the one and only Dipper Pines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So after the first one shot to this series I decided to add another and make it a series! They'll all connect together, but still be their own as well. I hope you enjoy!

Demons don't sleep. No matter how much they want to their body just isn't capable of going off into that state of unconsciousness that humans are able to. At times, they of course wish they could, but they just weren't made for that. More so just eating souls, entering dreams, posessing people, you know- typical everyday demon things. Even if they did take hold of a human vessel, their magic overpowered that need of sleep. It would be better if it also overpowered the need for human food or had instant healing too, but unfortunately that's just not how it worked. It was still strange to Bill that his body would get tired and stressed, but couldn’t fall sleep even if he tried. It was an odd arrangement, but that's not the point. Instead of sleeping a certain triangular demon just closed his eyes and drifted into the mindscape to do his own work. Creating nightmares, scaring the living hell out of people, all that sort of fun stuff. What he wasn't expecting was a certain visit from Stanford Pines.

“Well, well, well.. . haven’t seen you around here in a while, Sixer,”

“I’m not here for small talk, Bill, I need to talk to you,”

“You could have just summoned me or found me somewhere around Gravity Falls. I’m not that far away anymore thanks to your great grandson,”

“Listen, I know you’re currently in his bed, ”

This shut Bill up almost instantly, he knew that Ford would be able to hurt him no matter the binding spell or deal that he and Dipper had. Surprisingly, the demon liked being in this realm and all the things in it. Okay- that was a slight lie. He liked Dipper and being in this realm with Dipper . Although he’d never admit that to anyone including himself. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you, unless you hurt my family. I’ve seen the way you and Dipper are. Getting closer by the minute and how much he trusts you now. I would never purposely hurt my great grandson, even if it means,” Ford paused, taking a moment to actually get out what he said next. “…keeping you in this realm.”

“Really, Fordsy? You keeping me, a dangerous demon, around your family? I don’t believe that. Ever since you heard about me being released again you’ve practically been trying to hunt me down and keep your family away,” The blonde told him while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Ford’s jaw clenched as he really was not in the mood for dealing with the demon. Even if he was on his best behaviour! Bill was almost offended at that, scoffing under his breath. The human stepped closer to him, a slight look of warning in his eyes behind those thick glasses.

“The only reason you are still here is because of Dipper. I haven’t yet figured out a way to banish you without hurting him physically, but even with me saying this I will continue to try and find it encase I do need it one day. He is getting attached to you just as you are to him, everyone except you two have been able to seen it and we're all trying to be okay with it, but we don’t all fully trust you. That’s including Mabel even if you two have had sleepovers. We’re all watching you, Bill.”

The demon huffed, his cheeks puffing up slightly as he looked away. He felt like he was a child being scolded, but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt his Pine Tree.

“I’m not getting attached to him,” he muttered out quietly.

Even though the blonde wasn’t looking at Ford, he could feel the look he was getting. A thick eyebrow raised, arms crossed over his chest, slight amusement and annoyance in his eyes. Bill looked up sighing softly. 

“Okay, fine. Maybe a little bit, but that’s all you’re getting from me!” 

Ford chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief that the demon actually had feelings for his great grandson. 

“Also, I wanted to come here to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“Yes, I’ve also noticed that Dipper has been wearing himself down with work. I’m not helping it either, but Mabel finally made me realize that. She told me that he wakes up in the night if he doesn’t wear himself out or from nightmares and will just start working. He’s a hard worker, but he’ll kill himself at this rate and we both know it. Thank you for helping him fall asleep last week and also tonight. I f it were to become a regular thing, although I’m not completely fond of you two sharing the bed unsupervised, then that’s okay because he does need the sleep,”

“Those nightmares aren’t from me so don’t start blaming me for those, please. Also, thank you as well, Stanford. ”

Suddenly, that was that. Ford had left the mindscape and Bill was on his own once again. That time was cut short as he felt movement in his arms. His eyes snapped open, ripping himself instantly from the mindscape. What he saw was something that seemed to take his breath away.

The sunlight danced across the smooth and lightly sun kissed skin that was Dipper’s cheek. The brunette was stirring slowly, soon waking up from his peaceful slumber. His curls, although a tangled mess like usual, were somehow perfectly sprawled across the white pillow. His pink and rather plump lips puckering up slightly just for a moment that Bill wished he could gently press a kiss upon them. The thick and dark eyelashes framed his eyes so well, but soon fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful color of mocha colored eyes. Dipper’s eyes had to be Bill’s favorite thing physically on the human. Various shades of brown all mixed together, even some flicks of gold enchanted them if you looked close enough.

“You’re beautiful,” The blonde mumbled, thinking aloud. He didn’t even realize he said it or had his fingers gently caress the side of the human’s face until he saw Dipper flush. This hadn't been the first time doing something like this without realising.

“Mm... notso bad ‘self,” The brunette said with a gentle smile. Sleep laced thick in his voice having him slur and miss parts of words.

The demon still understood him, feeling heat rise to his face and the tips of his ears slowly. He’d never heard anyone describe him as beautiful before, even if it wasn’t directly said. Perhaps he was just overthinking that though. His eyes snapped back to look at his human with furrowed eyebrows as he felt a hand in his hair.

"What are you doing?"

The younger male giggled. Actually giggled which confused Bill even more. Was he in on some joke that he didn't get?

"I thought about this the last time you slept here, but you just look so domestic. Your hair is all messed up and you're practically out of your usual formal attire. It's just a little strange seeing you like this, but not bad at all. Other then your eyes you almost look human".

Bill automatically scrunched his nose up at the thought of looking like all these stupid meatsacks. His eyes drifted away from Dipper for a moment. He was much classier and sophisticated then all of them. A huff escaped his lips as he shook his head, a slight sour expression crossing his face.

"I'm much prettier then you humans," He muttered out.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Dipper chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows to face Bill.

"I don't sle-

Dipper rolled his eyes a little over dramatically as his brain was still fogged and placed his finger on the demons lips to hush him. 

"It's a saying," 

"Well, still," The blonde huffed out stubbornly for not knowing, swatting Dipper's hand away playfully.

As Dipper ran a hand threw his curls the demon couldn't stop thinking about him. Bill felt himself getting more and more attached and he didn't know how to feel about this. He didn't want to be attached, but he sort of liked the warmth that spread through his body when he was with Dipper. That weird feeling in his stomach when they got a little too close together or that one when he wasn't even around the younger male and he found himself smiling. He may know everything about the universe, but that doesn't mean he's experienced it. Even the basic emotions like love. Humans and demons were quite different after all. He sighed gently, reaching up under Dipper's bangs. It was the humans turn this time to be confused before feeling Bill gently tracing his birthmark on his head. He was really hopeless in situations like this. Not knowing what to do in silence that you couldn't fill with sarcasm or a snarky reply. That would just ruin this lovely moment. Although everyone probably knew it like Ford had said and despite constantly denying it, he knew he was slowly falling hopelessly in love with the human. 

"Sixer knows about our sleeping arrangement," The blonde felt Dipper tense under his fingertips.

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"Remind me he'll find a way to banish me if possible if I hurt you or any of your family, but also to surprisingly thank me because Shooting Star pointed out that you've been losing sleep. I was able to actually make you sleep as you've been wearing yourself out. He agreed that you'd kill yourself at this rate. You need to stop that because no one wants you dead. Your important to people. You help everyone with everything it seems which overworked you, so take time to yourself sometimes,"

The brunette looked away for a moment, knowing the demon was right, but too stubborn to admit it. Quite a stubborn pair the two of them really were. Bill watched as he took a few moments to reply.

"What if I don't take time to myself?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his human, sitting up on one elbow to lean closer to Dipper.

"Oh you will because I am going to make you. I don't want you killing yourself from overworking because that won't be good for anyone,"

"Oh really? How are you going to make me then? Randomly teleport us somewhere where I can't work? I am fairly good with magic too now you know, I can still try to do something even if it's not as strong as yours," Dipper leaned closer, copying his demon with narrowed his eyes.

"I have my ways, Pine Tree," Bill's voice got slightly deeper as he said the other males nickname. 

"Like ganging up on me with Mabel again? That worked once, but that doesn't mean it will aga-"

The demon slid his hand he wasn't leaning on to the back of Dipper's head, pulling him closer before pressing his lips onto the brunette's. Both males were surprised by the action. Bill was surprised he actually got the courage to kiss him and Dipper was just surprised they were actually kissing. If you ever told him they would kiss when he was twelve he would have called you insane since he would never kiss someone who was trying to end the world. But here they were, kissing as if they were lovers. Slowly, the blonde pulled away. The departure of their lips the only sound that could be heard for the next few moments as they both started at each other with wide eyes and flushed faces.

"Like I said, I have my ways," Bill told him, his voice noticeably softer and quieter.

Both males hesitantly and slowly leaned back in together to share a soft kiss. Bill's hand that was still places of the back of dippers head gently laced it's fingers in his curls as their lips moved together in sync. After so much tension and both of them wanting to kiss it felt like a breath of fresh air on a cool fall day now that they finally have kissed. Dippers fingers gently brushed the blondes cheek as he moved his head to the side, deepening the kiss just a little more. It was becoming needy the longer their lips were attached, only pulling away for half a second for hair before their lips reunited together. 

"Bro-bro! Do you hav-"

Both males froze and pulled away immediately from each other to see Mabel enter the room so quickly. Their faces immediately went red to the tips of their ears as they started at her with wide eyes and slightly swollen lips. She was shocked as well, her eyes flickered between the both of them before a small smirk slid into her lips.

"And suddenly, my ship has sailed…"


End file.
